22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Love Your Ship Ensign
Love Your Ship Ensign by Nyoko Nyoko walked down the halls of the Ayanami while it’s crew rushed about there duties. The ship had seen combat and it’s crew exhausted from combat fatigue continued to push threw the long hours to restore main power. Many of the faces no older then 20 years of age many of them freshly enlisted, or newly graduated officers. All held grim look as the amount of work that needed to get done was no joke at all. She turned the bend to see wounded still littered in the halls. A medical ensign knelling next applying treatment for plasma burns. As she passed she simply reached out to touch the crewmen who’s face was half burned on the shoulder. Such attention lifted speirts and with silent nod she continued on. Then there was an area where bulk head had came down to pin a women crewmember. Nyoko stopped a moment to watch the events unfold. She couldn’t determine who she was exactly but the crew she was assigned to were working together to free her. Together four of them threw there strength together to lift the heavy piece of metal up just enough for her to crawl free and she did. Once freed the medical personnel moved quickly to treat her and the act stirred pride in Nyoko’s heart. Turbo lifts had been taken off line and Nyoko had to use ladder wells to get between decks. She didn’t mind it, though but with all excess heat and environmental systems on secondary power. It was hot and stuffy. At one point she even zipped down her uniform vest and tied its slaves around her waist into a bow knot. This exposed her shoulders and belly as she wore her white sleeveless undershirt. Along with a pair of wedding rings looped together on a balled chained necklace. Then with an alastic that dangled around her hand she pulled her hair back to tie it up. Then she continued on. The came to engineering where most of the power problems where being handled, the sight wasn’t so bad as she had anticipated. Engineering crew had no injures and they were all busy at work restoring power levels and rerouting systems threw other pathways. She looked upward at the three story antimatter core. To her left was a young ensign newly added to the crew working under the EPS unit. In a heap of frustration he threw his tool to the ground and damned the device to hell. Muttering to himself in almost cretin defeat an absorbed in frustration he failed to see his ship’s captain standing next to him. The sight made Nyoko frown slightly though her years of experience made her frowning lips slip to a natural feature. She approached the Ensign. Her strides filled with confidence and for those who took notice sexy. All the engineering crew saw the captain of the Ayanami as hot babe. While Nyoko moved to approach the defeated ensign all the others including the chief certainly took notice of her petite back side. Once standing before the ensign it took him moment to realize who it was. She could have been anyone truth be told with her uniform’s top tied around her waist her four golden pips were no were to be seen. Then it dawed on the ensign who this asian women was. As if he had come to say in his mind, hey wait a minute the captain of this ship is Asian women! Then he snapped to attention and held that straight positure looking straight ahead. “Ma’am!” he said with surprise. Nyoko simply regarded the face that was no at attention. He was young, real young. No older then 20 years old and fresh out of the academy. Nyoko simply nodded and her head tilted slightly. “Problem Ensign?” She asked in a neutral tone. “No Ma’am-“ “Are you sure?” He caved in to Captain he caved in. “The parts are old ma’am, certainly two generations behind from what I am used to working with,” He explained. Nyoko simply nodded. This techie head was going to get lesson today. She bent down into a crouch picking up the tool. Then with a sympatric facial expression she told him to at ease. He did so. “There’s a lesson that isn’t taught in Starfleet Academy that all ensigns must figure out for them selves Mr Ernesto,” Nyoko began Then after short pause to let the engineer consider what she was saying. Then she continued, “Of course the circuts are old, the ship has likely been refitted five times but that’s not what’s important.” Nyoko said cleverly as she alluded to an over all thesis “Do you know what’s important when it comes to Starships Ensign?” She asked. “I may not ma’am,” The young man responded. “Love, point in fact.” Nyoko said in a very simply as it was as sure as any fact. Then after a moment she continued, “You can study all the technical manuals in the universe ensign, but take ship into the void that you don’t love-” She held for climatic pauses. “She’ll shrug you off just as sure as that blond bimbo at the forty nine will.” She completed her thought. The ensign simply listened to Nyoko’s wisdom. Then she spoke again, “love keeps her flying when it should be crashing, it tells you when she’s about to keel over.” Nyoko explained. The ensign perhaps still too young to really understand her wisdom full simply nodded. Then as she stood up she offered it back to him. As he took it she followed the action with a smile. Then she nodded. “Carry on Mister,” She ordered and continued her walk through. Category:Short Story